Drowned Love
by Nikolemi
Summary: This story mostly explain what my friend lived thru. I know she shouldn't get depressed over small things just smile... Anyway i suck at summaries sorry! oh and i will not continue my other story due to personal issues.


When little children find their "ideal match" in a playground near their neighborhood does it always end up the way they want it to? It first begins with little words or actions but what would happen if all their efforts went wrong. What if the person you always adore ends up just making your life miserable and full of regrets…..

In Mid-Spring the rain pouring on lovely Sunflowers,stormy day indeed . Two students were walking through the park right after their classes ended. One a boy ,a very nice boy of course Name : Clausy and the other one a girl very nice girl Name : Ben (very unusual for a girls' name). Clausy was always defending Ben when she needed his help, he of course adored her. Ben adored him most of all thinking of him first always. She was always being bullied for who she liked (Clausy) and how she looked, and the ways she thought.

"Clausy it's happening again he's bullying me saying mean things to me!" Ben said as she started to tear up.

" Ben…." Said Clausy as he looked directly at Ben's eyes. " Ill protect you…."

"Really?.. " Said Ben as she looked at Clausy a bit more cheerfully she stopped tearing up "Yeah.."

"Thank you!" Ben said as she kissed Clausys' cheek lovingly.

"You're Welcome" he said as his cheeks reddened.

Ben tears up again as she saw her phone.

"Please don't cry.." Clausy said as he wiped her tears off her eyes.

"But he won't stop!" she said crying

Clausy grabbed her phone and texted back with a furious expression on his face.

"There i reported him and added a spam note on it oh and i deleted his phone number."

"H-he's gone.."

"That's good….right?"

"I-it's Amazing!" She said cheerfully. " No more mean text plus you'll be there to protect me! I love you even more!...Wait i already love you fully!"

Clausy smiled at what Ben said. Ben smiled back.

"Sooo…" said Clausy breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you Clausy!" Ben said as she kissed him deeply. Clausy blushes and kissed back.

"My cute hero!" Clausy grinned as she said that. Ben grinned and grabbed Clausy's jacket and pulled him into another kiss. Clausy now started to blush even darker.

"Can we continue in the private room?" Ben said " I really want you now"

"Sure" Clausy said. They both left the park.

A few days later…..

"What's wrong?" he answered his phone which had been ringing for the past hour.

"Open your front door" Ben said over the phone. "Fine i'm coming"

He walked towards the door opening it and was tackled into a hug. Ben called her move the "Tackle Hug" It was very effective on Clausy of course. " Are you okay"

"Yup im fine.. You?" She asked as they were both lying on the floor. "That's good… Im fine"

"Ok" she said happily "Ben…" Clausy said with a nice,caring tone in his voice. Ben kissed Clausy's cheek softly. Clausy blushed. They stay there snuggling with each other being as comfortable as one can be.

Days and weeks passed since they have been dating and their love never failed but something occurred like when a rain storm comes it is created and then it destroys leaving only shattered dreams and loss of hope but people still have to rebuild and move on with their lives.

"Hi Clausy" said Ben

"Yeah?" said Clausy" as he walked with Ben. *Sights*

"Something wrong?" She asked very confused and worried.

"N-no nothings wrong" He said a bit nervous in his tone.

"Tell me please" She pleaded

"Ben…" He said depressed.

"Clausy…." She said worriedly.

"I-i don't want to say it" He said saddened

"Clausy please say I won't be mad or anything like that.." she said getting sadder

"Ben..." He said almost crying.

"...Alright don't tell me..I still love you…"

"Me too" he said as Ben kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Mine?" She asked

"mhmm…" He said before tearing up.

"Clausy?" She said as Clausy started running away from Ben.

Ben teared apart crying quietly. "No don't go….stay..."

She stayed there and a storm was about to begin but not like last time there were no Sunflowers to watch rain pour on them. After minutes she receive a text from Clausy with a depressing message on it.

Can love really be repaired after a storm of rampage and trusts being broken. If love can survive then memories will never be forgotten. Memories are like sweets you only remember to see how you felt at that moment you have to enjoy what will always happen. If a door closes and you can't get out use the windows.

Hours later

"Sorry for what i caused earlier." Clausy said as an apology "I promise that I will never leave you ever again… I cross my heart" he said as he made movements significating him crossing his heart.

"Oh Clausy!" She said as she threw herself into Clausy's arms.

" Mine?" She asked

"Yours" He said

Clausy reached for Ben's hand and asked "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

"Ok where?" He asked

"To the woods" She said cheerfully

Not all First love happen to be easy and able to live in. Some of them can fall apart. If you get used to someone then there are gone you'll miss them. Even though storms happen you have to live on and smile. Memories are sweet and sour but know that you must smile for the first person who you as brightly as one can. The one that adores you wants you to smile and be happy.

Not all love stories are fairy tales….


End file.
